


I'm waiting

by fishstic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda and Elphaba fight, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waiting

Glinda and Elphaba fight a lot.

One night, after much fighting over everything under the sun and then some, Glinda and Elphaba go their separate ways, literally. Glinda heading to her favorite coffee shop and Elphaba heading to the bookstore.

The planned on calming down in their favorite spots like usual and then coming home to make up, and forgive each other. But Glinda doesn’t come home.

Elphaba devastated thinks it’s because Glinda took the last words of the argument to heart. the last words having been, “I never want to see you again.”

The thought that Glinda might have taken her angered words to heart, causes the normally stoic Elphaba to cry. She sobs on the couch for hours over the thought that Glinda could have left her. Elphaba cries herself to sleep that night, and every night after that.

One day, almost three years later Glinda comes back to the apartment where she and Elphaba lived, not realizng how long she had been gone for and hoping that Elphaba wasn’t still mad at her.

When she gets to the door she notices a faded note taped to the front of it.

_"Attention those who seek the green woman who lives here,_

_I am not accepting visitors, leave me alone. no one is allowed without an appointment._

_Sincerely,_

_The Green Woman”_

Glinda also notices another note, this one taped to the mailbox itself. In faded letters the folded note says  _Glinda, please unfold me._

Glinda takes the note and reads it.

_"Glinda, my love, if you read this note, if you actually come home one day please know I never meant to say that I never wanted to see you again. I was angry, I didn’t mean it. Glinda please come home. I miss you. I love you. I need you. I don’t know how long I can take this being alone. I grew up mostly alone, you taught me to love, you taught me to feel safe, you taught me everything I’ve come to care about and depend on. You taught me what it’s like to not be alone. Glinda, I know it’s been a long time, but I never stopped loving you. My heart aches for you, and I hate admitting this but I cry myself to sleep every night because I miss having you next to me. Glinda please come home, I’m waiting for you."_

Glinda read and reread the note, sinking onto the floor below the mailbox as she did. The note made her realize that the hazy nightmare; the men who roughly abducted her off the street; the days, weeks, months,  _years_  of torment and torture that she endured, wasn’t a nightmare at all. She sat there on the floor clutching the note and crying.

Elphaba was coming home from the store, when she saw the blonde woman crying by her front door. She froze where she stood. Scared that if she approached her, she’d vanish, just have been a figment of her grief.

Elphaba had long given up Glinda for either having found another life, or for dead. She always had the tiny hope that she’d come back. Always. That sliver of hope was what had kept her crying herself to sleep at night, what had kept her grieving for three years.

"Elphaba, I’m sorry," Glinda said, not knowing that she could hear her. "I didn’t vanish on purpose. I wanted to come home to you. Every day I wanted to come home to you. Every day I felt like I was trapped in a living nightmare. I wish you were right here with me. I need you. I need you to know why I was gone."

And with those words Elphaba dropped the bags she had been carrying and went over to Glinda, pulling her into her arms, crying and refusing to let her go. Elphaba cried, Glinda cried too. Both equally relieved that the other was real and actually very much alive and in their arms.


End file.
